Resident Evil 4wellSort of
by Brendan Donovan
Summary: When Leon Kennedy and Brendan Donovan are sent out to Spain to find the Presidents missing daughter, things become difficult as Brendan's emotions mix in with the safety of the person he loves the most. I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL!
1. Villiage Pains

**Resident Evil 4…well…sort of**

**The village was bleak with the strong scents of rotting flesh and filthy livestock. The sky shared the same shade of color as the villagers that slumped our way; a bleak light grey. Their pale, broken skin bleeding slightly as the look of death lit like a blazing inferno in their eyes as soon as their gaze slithered over Leon and myself. There had to be at least 20 or so of them. I stood there with my Chicago Typewriter clenched in my sweaty hands. Wearing my black ACDC and dark blue jeans, I raised my gun in preparation to defend myself. I slowly pulled back on the lever that allowed my small 5 centimeter buddies to fall into the firing chamber. "Leon! Get ready to shoot." I said to my companion beside me. Leon Scott Kennedy stood beside me in his usual Bomber jacket, black latex shirt and blue jeans with his Killer7. Raising it, he gave me a nod, signaling that he was ready to do the deed of releasing the villagers from the horrible curse that was Los Plagas. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, it means 'The Livestock' in Spanish, as Leon and myself were in Spain.) My heart was beating so hard in my chest that I thought it might of jumped out if I hadn't looked at Leon. Sweat drops rolling down my temples, I pulled the trigger, as did Leon.**

**We unleashed all of our massive firepower. We didn't want to do it, but we had to since the villagers' leader had the President of the United State's daughter, Ashley Graham, captured and held prisoner. So, naturally, he sent two of his best Secret Service agents out to rural Spain to reclaim her. '**_**This sucks**_**' I thought. '**_**These poor villagers**_**' The thought of their own leader agreeing to infect them with some nasty parasite…it just plain infuriated me. Blood flew as the villagers had no choice but to drop dead. I know that sounds mean but its our job as of two days ago. Screams of pain filled the air as my hand began to shake. '**_**I can't believe I'm doing this!**_**' Tears fell down my face as I gripped the gun harder in grief. Soon, they were all dead. Bodies strewn all over the area. The houses there sat silently as the wind gently blew though the open windows. The wind itself seemed to weep as though it knew that anyone were to walk though them, nevermore. "Well, no ones going to live here anymore." Leon joked. I turned to him in disbelief, tears still falling, staining my shirt. "Leon how could you say that?!" I sobbed. "These people probably had simple life's that they worshiped! Look, they even have **_**two **_**churches!" I continued, my sobbing increasing; voice breaking. And sure enough, they had two churches. A small one that stood next to a stone cobble tower which was made out of the same stone. On the door was, I take it, was their religious symbol. And the other one sat on top of a huge hill. Actually, it kind of reminded me about the movie, ****House on Haunted Hill**** but, that's not the point. The church was way bigger than the previous church. This one had a large bell and was a dark green in color. I couldn't make out the details from here, but I thought it was very beautiful.**

"**Hey, Brendan, I'm sorry. Your right, that's very wrong and we should at least pray that they find a better place than they were." Leon said as he laid a hand onto my shoulder. I turned in his direction and leaned onto him, embracing him in a hug. The gun slipped over his shoulder and out of my hand hitting the ground with a soft clank. I buried my head into his shoulder and took in his scent. It seemed to calm my nerves because the river of tears had stopped falling onto his boot. '**_**God, he can say the most mean things about anything and anyone but I always end up forgiving him in the end every time he touches me**_**' I though as I gave a small smile.**

"**See? There we go…" Leon said as he but a finger under my chin and lifted my head so that we were both eye-to-eye. "That's the smile I wanted to see." I smiled again as my eyes still swollen from the large amounts of fierce crying I had been doing. It ended up giving me a large headache.**

"**I'm sorry Leon, I trained with you for two years now and I still can't stand to see someone get shot. It still breaks my heart." I said as the tears began to form in my eyes again.**

"**Brendan, that was a long time ago." Leon said as my eyes shut tightly, remembering that horrible incident.**

**I can still remember it today.**

**(Flashback)**

_The moans of zombies could be heard faintly in the large metallic hallway. I, at the age of 7, stumbled as I ran with my mother who was a lead scientist for the large corporation, Umbrella. She was trying to invent a new virus that far exceeded that of the T-virus. The bright yellow lights flickered as we ran down the hallway, trying to get into the central protection unit, or CPU. It was made just for these kind of accidents. And who-boy was it an accident. A mole was sent here by some other opposing company to steal the T-Virus. He succeeded and broke one of the vials that contained the deadly purple fluid and allowed it to spread though out the facility. My hand in hers, my mother and I ran and took a sharp right as zombies were already there. "AH! Brendan, stand back!" my mother said as my mother pulled out a standard issue 9mm handgun that all Umbrella employees are made to wear incase of an outbreak. My mother cocked the gun and let loose her lead upon the zombie employees. (Come on, who else would be there? The janitor?) The zombies fell, but not before biting my mother in the arm. That was the first time that I had ever seen someone else's blood. And it frightened me. "MOMMY!" I cried as similar tears fell down my face. I rushed forward and grabbed her other arm. "Mommy! Mommy! Are you alright?!" I continued to cry. Blood continued to gush out of her, staining her white skirt and lab coat. She backed up against the wall, eyes shut tight in pain as she slid down to the floor. "Brendan…I need you to be strong…" she said as she opened one hazel eye to meet my own. "Your father…would w-want you to…be strong."_

_Her breath became labored as she stood back up. "I need you…to go to the CPU without me…" she said as she leaned against the wall to keep balance. The virus was spreading rapidly throughout her entire body. "Brendan, take this…" she mumbled as she handed me the 9mm handgun. "When ever you see a monster, I want you to shoot it and run out of danger. And if you can't do that, then stand and fight." she groaned as she grabbed my shoulder. Tears poured out of my eyes like never-ending rapids. "B-but mommy…" I said, taking the gun. She then quickly told me that you pull back on the handle in the back of the gun to make a bullet go in to the barrel, and how to aim to pull the trigger. The moans of the zombies began to get louder and louder, signaling that they were coming closer. "Go!" she yelled as she gave a slight push down the hallway. I stared at her as she reached the nearest __Emergency Fire__ shelf and smashed the glass, yanking out the fire ax that lay inside. It's red blade eager to meet the zombies. I took one last look at her, shut my eyes tightly, swung around and ran down the hallway. Taking lefts and rights I eventually came to the hallway that lead to the CPU. But there was only one thing stopping me. A lone zombie was walking around aimlessly. A scream was heard soon after. "MOMMY!" I yelled turning my head around. The zombie swung around and looked straight at me and began to make its way to kill its quicker prey._

_I turned to face the zombie and fear shot though my spine, freezing me to the spot. My mother's thought still strong in my head gave me the needed courage to raise my gun and cock it. 'Be strong, Brendan…'_


	2. Save me, Leon

"_I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I screamed as I fired, sending me to the floor due to the recoil. The smell of gunpowder and rotting flesh filled my nose and turned my stomach. Blood flew and showered the metallic wall with crimson as the zombie dropped dead…again. Time froze as all I could see is the small bullet colliding with the face that is the zombie. The smoking bullet ended up shooting him straight above the nose. I stood frozen as my face faded to a shade of white. Looking at the destroyed structure that was once a face I s_

"_Gotta keep moving…" I mumbled. I inched away from and past the zombie and into the large blast door. The door automatically closed due to the sensor that stood in the far corner of the room. As the bright lights adjusted to my eyes, it was amazing! Many white beds sat all in a row with their headboards against the wall. The room itself was the same metallic chrome color as of the hallways that the facility was composed__of. Shelves upon Shelves were filled with food medicine and many white clothes. The shelves themselves being metallic as well. I lived in that small room for 3 weeks. On my last day of living there, I constantly heard footsteps running around and around. 'Doesn't sound like a zombie or that of a monster…' I thought as I put my ear to the blast door. 'I'm sick of living in this place! I want mommy!'_

_I went over to the small override keypad for the blast door and began to study it. It was small with even smaller blue buttons that each read a number; one through ten. I raised my hand after standing on my toes to reach the pad. On the screen read, _

'_**please input the seven digit override code'**_

"_Now, what would Mommy use for a password…" I thought aloud._

_I put in my mom and dad's anniversary date and the speaker next to the pad made a very low buzz noise. "Ouch…that's not it."_

_I tried my Mom's birthday. BUZZ_

_I tried my Dad's. BUZZ_

_I even tried my pet gerbil, Frank's b-day. BUZZ_

"_AHH!! I don't know!" I wailed as I began to cry in frustration. (remember, I'm only 7)_

_Tears rolled down my face in rivers and onto the floor. _

'_What could it be?!' _

_I shut my eyes tightly and tried to think._

"_AH! Try harder you dum-dum!" I yelled at myself, punching myself in the head._

"_MY BIRTDAY!" I cried._

_I quickly typed in 3-2-0-1-9-9-1. _

_DING!_

_The tumblers inside the door groaned and hissed as steam rolled out from under the door jam. This gave me quite a spook as I jumped backwards and landed on my butt._

"_Ow…" I mumbled as I pushed myself back up and grabbed the gun; arming myself for action. I ran out of the door after making sure that I couldn't hear the shuffling of monsters. Running down the South Wing, I took a sharp right and ended up in front of the elevator. (I knew the place like the back of my hand.) I pressed the DOWN button on the elevator's directional pad up noticed that someone was already in it. The small numbers on top of it started to glow. First the second, then the third…_

"_Oh no! Its coming to this floor!" I squeaked as I ran to the right of it and pressed myself against the wall. My heart thumped in my chest as I gripped the gun with fear. 'Come on gun, don't fail me now…' I thought as the elevator stopped on my current floor and the doors slid open with a fine grinding noise. 'NOW!'_

_I turned to face what would be my enemy. I pointed the gun and squeezed the trigger. BAM!_

_The bullet missed completely._

"_HEY! What the hell do you think your doing?!" The person roared in anger._

"_Wha-" I stuttered as I dropped the gun in surprise. Before me stood what I would come to know as Leon Scott Kennedy. At the time he was 18 years old. His bright red hair clashed with his dark-blue RPD Uniform. An expression of anger on his face. His hazel eyes meeting my own in a glare. Tears started to form in my eyes as I rushed forward and grabbed the man around the waist. "Oh thank god!" I sobbed heavily. "I thought I was going to die down here!" I continued to sob as I looked up at the cop. "I never thought that a cop would be down here!"_

_The cop's expression softened. He knelt down and grabbed me by the shoulder._

"_Hey, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Come on, we'll get out of here." He said, grabbing my hand and heading to the Loading Dock. We escaped with some other girl named Claire Redfield. After the whole experience, I learned that the cop's name was Leon Scott Kennedy. And that he had been recognized as a very resourceful person in the T-Virus breakout. So, the President, after dropping a nuke on Raccoon City to sterilize it, decided to make Leon part of the Secret Service. Leon stated that I was fairly great to and agued with the President about it. In the White House, Leon and the President were in the Presidential Chamber. Leon sat in a small cushioned chair in the middle of the room and the President sat at his desk in his large leather one. The bright sun filled the room with beautiful light that hit the blue carpet. Showing the large Presidential Insignia that represented The White House._

'_He survived though the same ordeal that I did!" Leon agrued He had a weapon and everything! He even tried to shoot me in the head! So we know he has some skill."_

"_That may be true…" countered the President, "But, he is only 7 years old! If you are requesting we put him in the Secret Service…"_

"_No, I don't." Leon grumbled. He then stood up and moved close to the president and whispered, "I just don't want anything to happen to him, please, is there anything that you might be able to do?"_

_And nine years later, here I am…_

_(End Flashback)_

"**Yeah, I know, Leon. But…" I put a hand to my mouth as the tears started to roll again. "I want my mother…" I said breaking down.**

"**Hey, I know. You told me remember. I was there." Leon said as he lifted my head again and wiped my tears away with his thumb.**


End file.
